One more wish
by nomuhikaru
Summary: All he wanted in his birthday was to spend it with his wife, not to a substitute bolster.


**A birthday fanfiction dedicated to Okita Sougo. More notes at the bottom.**

* * *

Today was the 27th year Okita Sougo celebrated his birthday cuddling with a bolster, lying on the futon, and dark circles under the sore eyes had formed after pulling an all-nighter over playing an action game with Bentendo DS. The _shoji_ doors were left open with a limited view, allowing his tired blank stare followed the movements of the clouds as much as he could. It was deafening to hear the morning chirps of the birds as the warm breeze of silence passed through the room.

It was deafening to hear the wife from behind who broke the silence.

"For _kani-sama's_ sake Sougo, stop malingering on the futon, yes!? Get up now!"

Sougo didn't even move an inch. "It's _'kami-sama'_ for god's sake, china. And get out of here. I want to be alone."

A vein throb appeared on her temple at the same time she crossed her arms and laid a cursing glare down the immobile husband. "You want me to file a divorce with you, huh?"

No response.

She tried. At least she tried hard, so the irritation would wear off along the sigh. "Fine, I'll call Gin-chan to cancel my appointment with them right now. So, what do you want to do today, yes?"

"Forget about it."

This time, she couldn't help herself but drag Sougo out of the futon, in which he tried to crawl with just arms, pulling himself with force against the _tatami_ while his legs were being hauled. "I didn't marry you just to serve as a motivator alarm clock whenever you feel depressed, yes!?"

Actually he was only wearing boxers and nothing else. Ever since he got married, he had learned to hate sleeping with clothes on during summer nights. Or perhaps the latter was just an alibi so he could cuddle his wife with his half-naked body. Either of the two were pointless now, by the way, because she let go of his legs to aim at the only thing he wore. One of the cheeks almost showed if he didn't pull the garters up quickly. He had a hard time struggling more than ever. "Don't rip it china! I swear I'm gonna kill you if you tear another clothing of mine!"

Along the process of ripping off Sougo's boxers, she explained her side, that she didn't really forget his birthday. Kagura decided to work (supposedly) with the Yorozuya this morning because she thought Sougo didn't take a leave of absence on the same day.

Finally, she let him go.

He fixed his boxers and crouched towards the creased futon; wrapped himself with a blanket as if felt harassed. "I took the day off so I could spend my time playing games in case my wife prioritized other things than her husband. Honestly, I'd rather spend time fighting my virtual opponent than my wife."

"Ah, the customized character who looks very like me." She held the both sides of her waist, like a wife with a long sermon, scolding her drunkard husband who went home late. "I don't know anymore if you really hate me or simply obsessed with me the fact you made a character with my exact features. And why always choose the same opponent over and over, yes!?" She blushed. "You once told me it turns you on when we fight each other, yes? Are you *bleep* *bleep* with that character!?"

"Shut up china. Stop making up things with your *bleep* shit." He rested his head down the pillow, completely lying his body on the futon again. Though he was facing her this time. "As I said earlier I want you to lea-"

Kagura chose to lie down beside Sougo on the futon. Like the day she had chosen him to be her better half for the rest of her life. "Shh!" She placed her arms around the blanket-coated husband.

"Stop hugging me. It's getting hotter." As much as possible, he tried not to blush in front of her; she was so near he could feel the warm breaths against him.

"Because why the hell are you coating yourself with a blanket!? It's really hot because it's summer, idiot!" Grabbed the white sheet with a freehand and tossed aside. She wrapped her arms around his ribcage, leaning her forehead on his bare-naked chest.

And he allowed himself be enveloped by her tight but gentle caress.

"Happy birthday, Sougo."

In return, he put his arms around her neck, pulling her closer to him. "I want you to stay like this when I wake up in my birthdays."

He felt her hair brushed over his skin, nodded in agreement. "Whatever you say I'm not leaving, yes?"

Though that promise had now long gone ever since he had felt her last breaths which used to touch him years ago.

Truth be told, every night he was prone to crying on a firm pillow until he fell asleep, whispering between the hiccups he could embrace his wife rather than inanimate object.

Today was the 27th year Okita Sougo celebrated his birthday cuddling with a bolster, lying on the futon, and dark circles under the sore eyes had formed after pulling an all-nighter, watching the movements of the morning sky and wishing her voice would break the deafening silence again.

~~~  
 **Notes:**

 ** _Kani_ is crab.**  
 ** _Kami-sama_ pertains to (a) god.**

 **So, Kagura mistook _kani_ for _kami._**

 **Thanks on this prompt:** _"_ _Imagine Person A cuddling with a body pillow, pretending that it's Person B…_ _Option 2: Peron A and B were in a serious relationship at one point, but B passed away some time ago. A continues to grieve for many years and is prone to crying themselves to sleep, and cuddling with the pillow pretending it's B is a small comfort for them on nights when they're really missing B."_ -otpprompts at Tumblr.

 **It saved me from writer's block yesterday.**


End file.
